The Oral Fixation
by NewDawn13
Summary: Roy's noticed that Ed likes to stick things in his mouth... RoyxEd yaoi


**Hi everyone! So today at school I decided I was going to write a one-shot about Roy and Ed. I based it upon my own oral fixation and am hoping it turns out well! :D I don't exactly know how good I am at one-shots, but I decided to give it a try! Don't worry, I haven't given up on Noticed by You! Not even close! Just kinda wanted to write something sexy after reading so many marvelous RoyxEd yaoi!**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Roy watched as Ed stuck the pencil in his mouth and began gnawing on it. Ed turned the pencil, slid it between his lips, and chewed.

Roy coughed from his desk and forced himself to concentrate on the real reason he had called the young alchemist into his office.

"Fullmetal," Roy said sternly. Ed turned his head and looked at his superior. "Do you have your report?" Roy asked.

Ed said nothing and stayed in his current position: mechanical arm slung over the back of the couch, legs stretched out as far as they could, and head resting on one of the couch's arms.

When Ed still hadn't answered, Roy scowled and locked eyes with the boy. Ed smirked and slowly slid the pencil out of his mouth.

"Why? Do you want it?" Ed asked playfully before gently chewing on the pencil eraser.

Roy found himself fixated on Ed's mouth. Ed seemed to be able to expertly roll the pencil butt between his lips, and occasionally slide his tongue on it, with no difficulty, even without the use of his hands.

At that moment, Roy had a theory.

He continued on with his scowling and growled, "Yes, Fullmetal, I do. Now bring it to me or there _will_ be consequences!"

Though Mustang spoke with anger and power, he no longer cared anything about the report Ed had to give him. His only focus now was to put the plan he had formed into action.

He needed to confirm his theory about the young alchemist.

Ed rolled his eyes, took the pencil out of his mouth, and put it into the pocket of his red trench coat. After this, he reached under him and grabbed a stack of papers that he had apparently been laying on the whole time.

He pushed himself up and got off of the couch, then began lazily strutting up to Roy's desk.

Roy's head throbbed in annoyance. Ed was taking much too long for his liking and his curiosity was nearly killing him.

"Fullmetal, I know your legs are short, but could you please hurry." He asked knowingly.

Just as he planned, Ed's face became a deep red and he ran up to the desk.

Ed slammed his hands, along with the stack of papers, onto Roy's desk, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERSON TOO SMALL HE CAN'T WALK AS FAST AS OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE HIS LEGS ARE TOO SHORT?!" Ed screamed in the colonel's face.

Roy smirked. His plan to get Ed moving faster had worked.

He took a hold of one of the corner's to the report that lay under Ed's flesh hand and pulled gently.

Ed looked down in surprise at the sudden movement and lifted his hand.

Roy smiled and collected the report, "Thank you for your cooperation, Fullmetal." Roy lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

Ed's face fell as he caught on. He began flailing angrily and shouting something like, "You colonel bastard!"

Roy only shook his head and looked down at the report. He pretended to read it, but in all actuality, he was skimming through each page, until he reached the page where he would need to sign.

He forced himself to make a confused face and began a "thorough" search through his desk drawers.

Finally, he looked up and sighed.

"Fullmetal," Ed looked at Roy. He had stopped flailing and the pencil had made reappearance in his mouth. "It seems I don't have a pencil," he continued, "could I borrow yours?" Roy asked while rubbing his temples in feigned annoyance.

Ed suddenly stopped his angry chewing, "What?" he said in a muffled voice due to the pencil that hung from his mouth.

"Your pencil; I need it." Roy repeated, pointing at the object hanging from Ed's lips.

Ed paused before he reluctantly slid the pencil out of his mouth. He looked longingly at it before finally handing it over.

Roy grabbed the pencil and smiled, slightly amused at Ed's obvious displeasure of having to hand over his pencil.

As Roy signed his name, he eyed the bite marks that were indented in the pencil wood.

He couldn't help but wonder how many times this utensil had entered the boy's mouth.

After signing, Roy opened a drawer and threw the pencil in. He closed the drawer and looked back up at Ed.

Ed stood with his mouth agape. His eyes were locked on the drawer his pencil had just disappeared into.

He lifted his flesh hand and was about to say something when Roy interrupted.

"Take a seat, Fullmetal, there are somethings that we need to discuss." Roy said suddenly.

Roy really had no idea at all what he was going to talk to Ed about. But to prove his hypothesis about the boy, he needed to see what exactly the alchemist would do now that his pencil was gone.

Ed groaned and turned around. "I thought all you wanted was my report!" he whined as he plopped down on the couch. "Can't I just go _home?_" he asked.

Roy stood up, "Sorry, Ed, can't let you go. I want to discuss your…budget." He spat out.

He thought about it for a moment then grinned, proud at his quick thinking.

Roy eyed the boy, who was tapping his foot anxiously. Was this because he wanted to leave or because he no longer had his pencil to gnaw on?

Ed gave his superior a malicious stare, "What _about_ my budget?" he spat viciously.

Roy came around from his desk and leaned on the front of it, "You've been overspending." He said simply.

He studied the boy and frowned.

Could he have possibly wrong? Could it be that Ed did not have a-

Before Roy could finish his thought, Ed had stuffed the top of his red coat into his mouth.

He began sucking on it and biting gently.

Roy's smile returned.

Trial two was now in session.

Ed glared at Mustang and gingerly pulled the coat, now sopping wet with saliva, from between his teeth. "What are you talking about? I've been spending the amount that you give me!" he protested before sticking the fabric back inside his mouth.

Roy pushed himself away from the desk and walked over to the couch Ed was currently sitting on.

He went behind the couch casually. "Really now?" he asked as he got closer to Ed. "Then why have I seen you overspending? Seriously, Ed, do you really need as much food as you buy?" Roy asked.

He was now looking right at the back of Ed's head.

He nonchalantly lifted his gloved hand and rubbed his index finger and thumb together.

A soft smoke began to come from his hand and he directed it at the young alchemist.

Ed opened his mouth and let the coat drop, "Of course I need food! People need to eat, Mustang. But I guess you wouldn't know that considering your some kind of bastard alien." Ed shot back.

Roy didn't respond until he saw a few sweat beads form on Ed's neck.

He smiled and said, "The normal person doesn't eat as much as you." He continued to rub his fingers together.

Ed mumbled angrily and, yet again, put his very wrinkled and very wet coat top into his mouth.

Roy rubbed his fingers faster and was rewarded when Ed broke into a full out sweat.

"Sorry if it's a little hot in here, Fullmetal. The air-conditioning has been acting up; feel free to take your coat off." He suggested to the blonde.

Ed panted and nodded. He sadly spit the coat fabric out and slid out of the red cloak.

He threw it to the side and slumped down lower, fanning himself with his hand.

Roy stopped rubbing his fingers together and walked successfully to the front of the couch.

He crossed his arms and stared at Ed, waiting to see what the boy would possibly stick in his mouth next.

He stared; waiting.

Ed mimicked Roy and crossed his arms. He huffed. "_What?_" he finally asked. He started tapping his foot once again.

Roy knew that after foot tapping came, something would be stuffed into Edward's mouth for him to suck on.

But what would it be this time?

"You need to stop being so reckless with your spending." Roy replied.

He was saying complete bull-shit and he knew it. But he had to keep Ed in his office as long as he could.

He just needed to know…

Ah! There it was!

Ed had uncrossed his arms and put a thumb in his mouth. He bit his nail harshly, his jaw moving from side to side as he scratched his teeth on the top of his nail.

Roy full on grinned.

Trial three was a success.

Ed sucked on his thumb, seeming unfazed at the fact that he was doing such a childish antic in front of his colonel.

Roy brought a hand to his chin as he thought.

Now how exactly would he get Ed to take his thumb out of his mouth? The other things had been easy, but this would be quite difficult.

Ed pulled his thumb out of his mouth, making a _pop!_ sound as he did so.

"I'm buying stuff that I need. It's not like I'm going out and paying some chick to fool around with me. Who would do that, _colonel?_" Ed smirked and stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

Roy bit the inside of his cheek and blushed madly. That had been a long time ago! Not like he needed to pay anyone, he had just been looking for some fun…

Before Roy could throw something out, the door opened and in walked Riza Hawkeye with a stack of papers.

"Hello Mustang; Edward." She said, nodding to each of the boys as she spoke.

Roy sighed tiredly as Lieutenant Hawkeye dropped the large stack of papers that were in her hands onto his desk.

"Please don't tell me!" Roy whined.

"Afraid so." The lieutenant smirked.

"Ha!" Ed laughed from the couch at the colonel's misfortune.

Roy could not deny that he was sour at Hawkeye for bringing him the papers to sign. He didn't know how she could redeem herself.

Roy froze as he heard the familiar clicking of the safety being turned off on a gun.

What had he done to make the woman take out her gun this time?

"Don't chew on your nails, Ed! It's not good for them!" she said sternly.

Roy relaxed when he realized it was Ed who the gun was being pointed at, not him.

Ed quickly removed his thumb from his mouth and stiffened up, "Yes, ma'm!" he said, fear evident in his voice.

Hawkeye smiled sweetly, put the safety back on, and holstered her weapon. "Good." She said.

The woman turned to Roy, "I want those papers signed, Mustang." She said crossly before exiting the room.

At that moment, Roy realized just what the woman had done.

She had taken away the last thing for Ed to stick in his mouth. In his mind, he thanked her.

Roy smiled as he saw Ed begin to tap his foot, more furious than the previous times.

Ed twiddled with his fingers, twirled his bangs, and tried desperately to distract himself.

Roy strutted up to Ed and bent over.

He was nose to nose, eye to eye, mouth to mouth, with the young alchemist.

A malicious grin formed on his lips, "You have an oral fixation, don't you?" Roy whispered. It was more of a statement than a question, really.

He had run his trials and his hypothesis had been proven right: The young man in front of him did indeed have and oral fixation.

Ed gulped, not at all oblivious to the closeness between him and the older male.

"Wha-what's that?" Ed asked, not taking his eyes off of the colonel.

Roy straightened up. A breath of air came from below that he assumed Ed had been holding in.

"Oral fixation: When a child is born, he has a craving to stick things in his mouth; whether it be toys, a mother's breast, or food. If said child is deprived of having such things-more than likely the mother's breast-in his mouth, he will continue to have this obsession to an unhealthy age." Roy smirked and looked down at Edward, who seemed to be taking everything in, "In other words, Fullmetal, you like to stick things in your mouth."

Edward's face turned a deep shade of red. Roy could practically see steam coming out of his head, "Yeah, so what's the big deal?" he said, his voice a little shaky.

Roy bent down once again, placing his lips right next to Ed's ear, "Well, Fullmetal, it would seem you have run out of things to suck on." He said seductively before adding, "I could help with that."

Before Ed could respond, Roy had moved his mouth away from Ed's ear and was now pressing his lips against the younger boy's.

Ed moaned in surprise. Roy took this opportunity to stick his tongue into the other alchemist's mouth.

Ed struggled only for a moment before he gave in, fighting with Roy's tongue for dominance.

In the end, it was Roy's tongue who one. Though Ed was an expert at sucking things, Roy was a king at making out.

Roy explored the new territory, loving every moment of it.

Ed flung his arms around Mustang's neck and grasped onto the black strands of hair.

Mustang put his arms around Ed's torso and easily picked him up.

Ed wrapped his legs around Mustang and moaned into his mouth. The kiss had become sloppy as their tongues began to collide, Ed's need to keep his mouth in action growing.

"Mmmm, need…more!" Ed mumbled breathlessly as Roy continued to kiss him.

Roy pulled away from the kiss suddenly and Ed whimpered, wanting badly for the man's tongue to be back inside of his mouth.

Roy only smiled and turned around. He plopped down on the couch with Ed now in his lap.

"I've got something better for you to stick inside that lovely mouth of yours." Roy said breathlessly.

Ed stared, confused for a moment, before he realized what the colonel was saying.

"Oh!" he let out before squirming out of Roy's lap and getting on his knees on the floor.

Roy unbuckled his pants and allowed Ed to pull them down to the ground. Then he let his boxers slide down along with them.

Ed lifted Roy's legs and removed the trousers and boxers, then scooted in between the colonel's legs.

He stared at Roy's member for a moment, his eyes lust filled and drool coming from his mouth, before he quickly engulfed Roy almost completely.

"Ahhhhh!" Roy let out in surprise,

His hips bucked forward and he fisted the couch cushions. Ed's mouth moved quickly up and down the length of Roy's shaft.

Every time Ed would reach the head, he would flick his tongue and wrap it around the width.

Roy moaned once again after Ed also moaned, the vibrations feeling heavenly on his terribly hard groin.

"A-again, Ed!" Roy practically begged.

Ed did as asked and moaned loud and long onto the colonel's dick.

Once again, Roy's hips bucked forward, his groin going far down Ed's throat.

Yet the boy did not gag. He absolutely loved the feeling of his mouth being so filled. He loved sucking, and flicking his tongue, and wrapping it around the colonel.

Ed removed his mouth and let some saliva fall from his mouth onto Mustang's dick.

He quickly placed his mouth back on Roy and sucked at where the saliva had just been.

Ed licked and sucked greedily, the pre-cum long gone, and waited anxiously for the real deal.

Finally, Roy couldn't take it any longer.

Ed was doing to Roy what he had been to the pencil earlier, and it was almost too much.

With one last flick of the tongue, Roy exploded inside of Ed's mouth, moaning the younger alchemist's name in the process.

Ed swallowed every last bit of Roy's load, desperately licking the man's groin to try and find more.

Roy let his head drop onto the back of the couch and ran his fingers through Ed's long, blonde locks.

He could get used to Ed's oral fixation.

* * *

**Was it okay, guys? I really hope so! :D Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about my first one-shot! Thanks for reading! RoyxEd FTW!**


End file.
